


Оператор, оператор

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, One of My Favorites, Phone Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы заработать немного денег на предвыборную кампанию, Мастер работает оператором службы секса по телефону. Вот и все, в общем-то.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оператор, оператор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operator, Operator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234915) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> От автора:  
> Написано по заявке на флэшмоб в сообществе best_enemies в ЖЖ.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Переведено на высокий левел Зимней фандомной битвы для команды Doctor & Master.

Первый этап нового плана — и уже такой сокрушительный провал: Мастер приземлился не на своей венерианской базе, а на Земле. Нужны были деньги, а блокатор Доктора надежно отрезал Мастера от его тайников. Поначалу тот хотел продать кое-что из сокровищницы ТАРДИС, но потом она заперла от него все комнаты, кроме консольной.

Мастеру нужен всего-навсего костюм. О, конечно, неплохо бы получить заодно и все технологии, всю власть, которая нужна, но Мастер может и сам заработать себе на плюшки. С костюмом от шикарного портного перед ним открыты все двери. Можно было бы и украсть костюм — в конце концов, украл же Мастер джинсы и футболку, которые сейчас на нем? Но с кражей костюма на заказ могут возникнуть некоторые трудности. Не говоря уж о том, что по меркам, оставленным у портного, вора очень легко будет опознать.

Так что на костюм нужно заработать, но Мастер не хочет тратить на это слишком много времени. И он знает именно такое место.

***

«Неотложный секс по телефону, Inc» — один из старейших гигантов сексуально-телефонной индустрии. У них даже есть настоящий офис, а не просто кучка сотрудников, работающих из дому. Их визитки можно найти в телефонных будках и общественных уборных — со слоганами «Никаких табу» и «Потворствуем любым желаниям». Мастер с легкостью проходит череду собеседований, используя лишь минимум гипноза. В награду за труды ему выделяют рабочее место и телефон с тремя кнопками: принять вызов, закончить вызов и переключить звонок — если вдруг что-нибудь пойдет не так. Никакого доступа к счетам или личной информации — никакой возможности шантажа. Мастер хмурится: третий вариант легкого заработка сдувается, как лопнувший шарик. Кажется, все-таки придется потрудиться.

Мастер надевает наушники и ждет своего первого клиента. Он жалеет, что не взял книгу или по крайней мере кроссворд, но датчик вызова загорается почти сразу, и Мастер нажимает «принять».

— Привет, — мурлыкает он. — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Да, да, привет, — отвечает Доктор.

Мысленно Мастер с криком замирает. Как это Доктор нашел его так быстро?!

— Ты еще здесь? — допытывается Доктор. — Я плачу фунт за минуту, так что давай перейдем к моим сексуальным фантазиям.

Его голос ниже и ровнее, чем сейчас. Должно быть, простое совпадение, и Мастер расслабляется. Это, вроде, его четвертое тело?

— Извини, — говорит он. — Сексуальные фантазии?

О, теперь можно держать Доктора в руках крепко — и вечно!

— Именно, — говорит Доктор. — Надо будет кое-что пояснить, но, думаю, у тебя достаточно времени.

Он смеется: раскатистый звук отдается дрожью в позвоночнике. Нет-нет-нет, нужно тянуть время, а не вовлекаться самому.

— Меня посадили в тюрьму за преступление, которого я не совершал. Подвесили за запястья, допрашивают, и я мучаюсь уже несколько часов. Они пытают меня, и боль отдается огнем в каждом нерве. — Голос Доктора становится еще тише. — А потом приходит Кастелян — глава службы безопасности. Кстати, это ты.

— Окей, — говорит Мастер. Звучит знакомо. Не это ли случилось с Доктором после того, как Гот убил президента Галлифрея? — Я тебя спасаю?

— Ты уже спас меня, так или иначе, — задумчиво говорит Доктор. — Но, раз уж это моя фантазия, лучше возьми какой-нибудь пыточный инструмент и воспользуйся им.

Мастер усмехается в гарнитуру. О, это хорошо. Очень хорошо!

— Ну-с, заключенный, — говорит он. — Отказываешься сознаться, не так ли? Давай-ка попробуем изменить твое мнение.

— Неплохо, — говорит Доктор. — Но голос совершенно не такой. Может, попробуешь что-то типа немецкого акцента? Или даже чешского.

Мастер едва успевает сдержать стон. Он вспоминает этого конкретного Кастеляна: таймлорд в пожилом теле, который раздражающе дотошно расследовал убийство президента. Неужели Доктор фантазировал о нем?

Впрочем, все дело в том, что сам Мастер тогда был настоящей развалиной, так что Доктора не за что винить. Почти.

— Карашо, заключенный. — Мастер делает еще одну попытку. — Дафай проферим, как ты переносишь боль.

— Тебе не сломать меня, — задыхается Доктор, его голос неожиданно слабеет.

— О, но так забафно пробофать! — говорит Мастер. На самом деле совсем не забавно. Слишком уж трудно изображать этот дурацкий акцент.

***

Разговор с Доктором продолжается больше двадцати пяти минут — это почти пятнадцать фунтов заработка. Приличный костюм потянет на пятьсот: значит, потребуется больше времени.

К счастью, датчик на телефоне снова начинает мигать. Мастер жмет кнопку и надевает гарнитуру.

— Привет, чем могу помочь?

— Привет, — отвечает после короткой паузы мягкий голос. — Мне порекомендовал тебя… один близкий друг.

Еще один Доктор. Кажется, Второй — тот, который носил пиджак на два размера больше и стрижку под горшок.

— Как приятно это слышать, — говорит Мастер. — Чего бы тебе хотелось?

— Я кое-кого недавно потерял, — говорит Доктор. В его мягкий голос просачивается нотка печали, и Мастер хмурится в микрофон. — Мы знали друг друга много лет, но сейчас он далеко, а я ни разу не говорил ему о том, что чувствую. Интересно…

— Конечно, — соглашается Мастер. Ах, так надо будет сыграть самого себя? Самого себя после встречи Доктора с Военным Вождем, до того, как Мастер регенерировал из тех ужасных бакенбардов и не менее ужасного имени.

— Дорогой мой, — говорит Мастер, пытаясь вернуть свою давнюю и более интеллигентную манеру вести беседу. — Что ты хочешь рассказать?

— Нет, нет, не совсем так, — извиняющимся тоном отвечает Доктор. — Не мог бы ты говорить с немного более… шотландским акцентом?

***

Слезливые признания Доктора в любви к какому-то Джейми продолжаются почти час, и под конец Мастера уже тошнит. И даже нежные описания ебли не помогают — Доктора заклинивает на воображаемом килте воображаемого Джейми, вышвыривая Мастера прочь из фантазии.

Мастер ограничивается парочкой характерных словечек, которых, кажется, хватает Доктору в смысле шотландскости. У него не слишком-то высокая планка.

Тем не менее, Мастер в итоге получает тридцать фунтов: теперь у него почти десятая часть нужной суммы.

Следующий звонок тоже от Доктора — уже другого: он утверждает, что откуда-то его помнит. Мастер не может понять, как воспринимать свою новую роль: посредник для слива подавленной похоти. Направленной, кроме всего прочего, на других людей.

— Я всего лишь хочу пообщаться, — говорит Доктор. — Не нужно даже отвечать. Можешь мастурбировать, если хочешь — на самом деле мне бы это даже понравилось. Сделаешь это ради меня, хорошо?

— Конечно, — отвечает Мастер, хотя на самом деле собирается просто спокойно посидеть. Шестому воплощению Доктора всегда нравился его собственный голос, но сам Мастер не то чтобы в восторге от него. Слишком уж напыщенно, на его вкус.

— Ну что ж, начнем, — говорит Доктор, игнорируя мысленные осуждения Мастера. — Я вхожу в твою темную комнату, стаскивая пальто на ходу. Ты лежишь в постели и, открыв глаза, сразу замечаешь мою великолепную фигуру. Ты собираешься что-то сказать, но я бросаюсь вперед и закрываю тебе рот поцелуем. Ты напрягаешься и поднимаешь руки, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, хватаешь меня за лацканы и подтягиваешь ближе. Ты мнешь мою любимую рубашку, но мне плевать! Ты спал голышом — ждал меня? Неважно. Я опускаю руку и извлекаю на свет напряженное доказательство твоей мужественности, а потом ласкаю его до тех пор, пока ты не начинаешь постанывать… — Доктор делает паузу, ожидая ответа.

Мастер стонет, и вовсе не через силу, как могло бы показаться. Каким бы дурацким ни был этот сценарий, Мастеру всегда нравилось, когда Шестой вел себя грубо и решительно, а уж представлять, что тот когда-нибудь заявится ночью к нему в ТАРДИС… Мастер снова стонет, уже без подсказки, и его рука предательски ползет к ширинке.

— Очень хорошо! — мягко хвалит его Доктор. — Я лезу в карман, где скрывается тюбик с ароматным маслом. Ты смотришь на меня страстным взглядом, пока я ласкаю скользкими пальцами твое отверстие. Я ввожу в тебя один палец… потом два, потом три, слишком быстро. Я вовсе не нежничаю. Я хочу тебя, и ты ни в коем случае не заслуживаешь нежностей. 

Мастер издает болезненный стон, а Доктор довольно хмыкает. Мастер уже расстегнул брюки, но пока не собирается прикасаться к возбужденному члену. Просто… освободить ненадолго. Нет смысла держать его взаперти, даже если продолжать игнорировать возбуждение.

— Я разворачиваю тебя и прижимаюсь к твоему отверстию, просто легко дотрагиваюсь, поглаживая себя. Ты дрожишь от нетерпения, твои мышцы напряжены, хотя ты пытаешься расслабиться для того, чтобы принять меня. Я говорю: «На счет "три"», но погружаюсь на "два", наслаждаясь твоей удивленной теснотой. Ты кричишь…

Мастеру удается вскрикнуть не слишком громко. Не стоит привлекать внимание, не здесь. Рука уже на члене, и больше всего Мастер хочет остаться в одиночестве, чтобы опуститься на колени и выебать себя пальцами.

— …и я вонзаюсь в тебя что есть сил, на всю длину. Я могу трахать тебя всю ночь. И буду.

Он продолжает рассказывать про блестящую от пота спину Мастера, про то, как его анус (идеальная розовая дырочка) сжимается вокруг члена Доктора (огромного копья). Это витиевато, пышно и отвратительно, но ладонь Мастера трудится над членом так усердно, словно тот вот-вот выйдет из строя. Он задыхается в микрофон, и Доктор смеется.

— Можешь кончить, — небрежно разрешает он, и Мастер едва успевает поймать зубами за хвост настоящий, громкий крик, а ладонь наполняется спермой.

Доктор продолжает говорить, но Мастер только устало шепчет. Это был самый сильный оргазм за долгие годы.

Это не то чтобы удивительно — ведь до этого он много лет был человеком, увлеченным наукой, а не сексом, — но все равно. Мастеру тепло, в теле будто не остается ни одной косточки, и, кажется, он удовлетворен Доктором, даже этим — противным и нелепым.

— Я выстреливаю весь мой горячий боекомплект в твою прекрасную попу сердечком, — в конце концов говорит Доктор. — Потом хватаю тебя за кудрявые волосы, обнажая шею, и кусаю, кусаю, о, трусики Рассилона, Максил!..

Мастер холодеет. Идиот, идиот, конечно, это все время был очередной объект влюбленности Доктора!

Вскоре Доктор вешает трубку, оставляя целых тридцать фунтов заработка плюс пятнадцать на чай — все в «костюмный фонд». Мастер прощается, а потом рассматривает то дерьмо, в которое превратилась его единственная пара украденных джинсов.

— Ванная слева, — говорит начальник смены, Дженнифер, которая заглянула к нему. — Не волнуйся, со всеми бывает, особенно в первый день.

— Спасибо, — несколько угрюмо отвечает Мастер, прежде чем воспользоваться советом.

***

Когда Мастер возвращается, огонек снова мигает, и мигает, и мигает, пока не начинает казаться, что звонящий вот-вот повесит трубку. Но он не вешает, и в конечном итоге Мастер решается и нажимает кнопку.

— Да? — говорит он, немного злясь на Доктора — и на себя.

— Алло, это правильный номер? Я пытаюсь претворить в жизнь одну фантазию.

Голос беззаботный, говорит быстро. Еще один из Докторов — на этот раз, Восьмой.

— Тогда поделись ею со мной, — просит Мастер, пытаясь говорить заинтересованным голосом, или хотя бы не слишком враждебным. Ему уже не хочется разговаривать с Доктором, но за это платят. 

— О, погоди… — Слышится глухой звук, как будто Доктор чем-то прикрывает трубку. Не слишком надежно, потому что Мастер все еще слышит его голос. — Всего минутку, Чарли, я занят.

— Ты действительно говоришь с проституткой?

— С отличным секс-работником, Чарли, а теперь иди поиграй с Кей`риззом или еще куда-нибудь. — Слышится вздох удивления и удаляющиеся шаги. — Извини, — говорит Доктор, возвращаясь к телефону.

— Не за что, — говорит неожиданно для самого себя довольный Мастер. С этим Доктором всегда бывало весело, когда он не расстраивал его планы или не влезал в заведомо проигрышные войны.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Доктор. — Мне снилось, что я милый кролик и, как все кролики, периодически хочу секса с другими кроликами. Честно говоря, меня это немного беспокоит. Может, разыграем эту сцену, чтобы я перестал о ней думать? Я хочу сказать, реализация катарсиса — давно дискредитированное понятие в психологии, но, снова-таки, мой мозг работает не так, как у других людей.

— Ладно, — сказал Мастер. С другой стороны, он уже забыл, каким странным был этот Доктор. — Я готов.

— Прекрасно. Итак, я прыгаю вокруг, шмыгаю носом и ищу морковку. О, кстати, я белый кролик. Думаю, с черными ушками. А ты какой?

— Коричневый, — говорит Мастер и зажимает нос.

***

Закончив разговор, Мастер решает сделать перерыв. Можно работать в секс-услугах, а можно разыгрывать мучительно подробный акт совокупления кроликов, и его терпимость к первому гораздо выше, чем к последнему.

Он думает, что притворяться кроликом — это почти то же, что притворяться человеком. В конце концов, и люди, и кролики — млекопитающие. Некоторое время Мастер размышляет об этом, глотая отвратительный кофе в комнате отдыха. Вскоре ему сознательно приходится прекращать об этом думать.

Он отдыхал уже двадцать минут, а заработал только сто десять фунтов. Пора работать.

Когда Мастер возвращается на рабочее место, огонек уже вовсю мигает. Приходится быстро садиться и надевать гарнитуру.

— Да?

— Ах, да, привет. — Голос нервный, но определенно узнаваемый. Это тот, бежевый — пятое воплощение. — Скажи, ты можешь выйти в интернет?

— Не-а, — говорит Мастер. Он осматривается: в кабинке пусто, хотя вдруг где-нибудь в углу прячется ноутбук? — А надо?

— Боюсь, что так, — говорит Доктор. — Могу подождать, пока ты найдешь возможность.

— Минуту, — отвечает Мастер, снимает наушники и отправляется к Дженнифер. Оттуда он возвращается с маленьким нетбуком, оставив обещание «не подцепить ничего», или, по крайней мере, почистить потом вирусы.

— Еще тут? — спрашивает он в гарнитуру.

— Да, — отвечает Доктор. — Все готово? Теперь найди мне роман «Моя тайная жизнь». Только полный текст. Теперь открой двадцать седьмую главу.

Книгу Мастер находит довольно легко. Это, как гласит аннотация на сайте, «сексуальный дневник викторианского джентльмена».

Мастер едва заметно ухмыляется. Именно такими вещами, как ему всегда казалось, и должен увлекаться этот Доктор. Сидеть в библиотеке и читать порнографию ханжеской эпохи. То, что к этому он решил добавить Мастера, одновременно приятно и не очень.

Мастер проматывает главы, цепляясь взглядом за названия вроде «Кровавая гибель невинности» или «Мохнатая щель блудницы». Глава, которую потребовал Доктор, озаглавлена как «Оздоровительное развлечение».

— Читай мне, — требует Доктор. Его голос напряжен, если сравнивать с тем, насколько расслаблены были остальные Доктора. — Пятый абзац сверху.

— Провидением назначено, что продолжение рода напрямую связано с процессом соединения полов, называемым иначе еблей, — читает Мастер, слегка стесняясь. Этого Доктора создал он сам, убив предыдущее воплощение (тот самый мазохист с Кастеляном внес небольшую и раздражающую лепту в его мозг, которую не забудешь). Он буквально выковал этого человека, столкнув его с башни, но никогда не мог понять, каким получился результат. Теперь есть шанс узнать это. — Ебля, — повторяет Мастер, — осуществляется с помощью двух частей тела.

Доктор что-то невнятно бормочет.

Мастер бегло просматривает остальной текст, продолжая читать. Это руководство пользователя. Руководство для занятий сексом.

— Хуй, говоря в целом — это длинная, мясистая хрящевая трубка.

Определенно, это отвратительно. Но Доктор на выдохе постанывает в трубку, и Мастер решает, что не стоит судить опрометчиво. Нет, стоит пересечь свою временную линию и дать знать себе-прошлому о склонности этого Доктора трахаться по книжке. Можно даже сделать это, не нарушая историю. Чего бы там Доктор не думал о собственной важности, его сексуальная жизнь — не фиксированная точка во времени.

Его прошлое воплощение слишком нуждалось в Докторе, чтобы на самом деле попробовать такое, а сейчас Мастера это совершенно не трогает. И ему кажется, что это вполне нормально.

— Яйца, или тестикулы, или морщинистый кожаный мешок, — говорит Мастер, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на собственную промежность, — висят у основания хуя, в нескольких дюймах от дырки в жопе.

— Чуть… ах!.. помедленнее, если можно, — просит Доктор. Он начинает новую фразу, но захлебывается скрипучим вздохом.

Мастер, отбрасывая в сторону нормальность, на самом деле жалеет, что не может отбросить в сторону еще и текст и просто получить удовольствие.

— Ствол хуя гладкий, — читает он, — и чаще всего безволосый — до точки, в которой он соединяется с животом и яйцами.

***

Доктор требует прочитать ему всю главу, прежде чем повесить трубку. Мастер встряхивается и возвращает ноутбук Дженнифер.

— Никаких проблем? — спрашивает она, с подозрением принимая компьютер.

— Нет, ничего опасного, — бормочет Мастер и говорит, что собирается домой.

***

Возвратившись следующим утром, Мастер не знает, хочет ли он еще одного Докторского дня или нет. С одной стороны, легкие деньги и знания о злейшем враге. С другой — сеансы общения получались невероятно напряженными, или невероятно неприятными, или невероятно странными. Или все одновременно. Наверное, все одновременно.

В конце концов Мастер так и не может решить. Хочется ему того или нет, Доктора в любом случае будут.

Того, кто звонит первым, Мастер не узнает. Может, это будущий Доктор, а может, тот, которого Мастер пропустил, скрываясь от войны. У него грубоватый голос с северным акцентом, и Мастеру становится интересно, выглядит ли этот Доктор так же грубо, чтобы соответствовать голосу.

— Хочу, чтобы ты оскорбил меня, — говорит Доктор. Просто констатирует факт, без лишних эмоций. — Выругай меня. Я это заслужил.

— Окей, — говорит Мастер. Да проще пареной репы!

— Ты хренов трус, — начинает он, откидываясь на спинку кресла, — который сбегает при первых признаках чего-то серьезного. Играешь с детьми и животными, потому что только они могут верить в ту чушь, которую ты несешь. И одеваешься ты ужасно. Стоило бы подумать о шляпе, чтобы прикрыть тот ужас, который ты зовешь волосами.

— …Неожиданно, — говорит Доктор. — Я хотел сказать, ругайся на меня.

— А, — отвечает Мастер. — Хм.

— Любовные проблемы? — Голос Доктора наполнен радостной симпатией, совершенно внезапно. Резкий контраст с его прошлым безразличием. — Нет, продолжай. Это… это хорошо.

— Ненавижу тебя! — запинаясь, говорит Мастер. — Ты испортил для меня все, к чему прикасался!

— Я не хотел, — говорит Доктор так, как будто ему все равно.

— Не ври мне, блядь, — говорит Мастер и рассказывает Доктору именно то, что он всегда о нем думал.

Доктор все выслушивает, как будто это не то наказание, которого ему хотелось. Слишком уж хорошо. Мастер продолжает выплевывать слово за словом, пока не остается ничего невысказанного. Пока не начинает глотать те слова, которые не хотел бы произносить.

— Тебе стоит поговорить с ним, — говорит Доктор. — Или с ней. Не так, как сейчас, наверное. Но жизнь коротка. Никогда не знаешь, кого потеряешь следующим.

— Ага, хорошо, — говорит Мастер и вешает трубку первым.

***

Когда вскоре после этого огонек снова начинает мигать, меньше всего Мастеру хочется жать кнопку «принять». Вчера было весело, потом странно, а сегодня все началось с чувств. Бр-р-р.

Но у него всего сто пятьдесят фунтов из пятисот, и надо продолжать работу. Да.

— Алло?

— Э? Это, хм, хм, служба секса по телефону?

— Именно, — говорит Мастер. Этот голос он тоже не узнает. Пожилой, прерывистый и запинающийся.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно. Сейчас, мой дорогой друг, у меня не слишком много времени… как тебя зовут?

— Гарри, — отвечает Мастер. Так или иначе, именно это имя записано в заявлении о приеме на работу.

— Выдумщик, — говорит Доктор четко и холодно, и Мастер узнает его. Очень много лет прошло с тех пор, как он слышал голос Первого Доктора в собственной временной линии. Потом, когда их линии пересеклись, он звучал по-другому — наверное, из-за временных искажений.

Повисает пауза, но потом любезный голос Доктора снова продолжает, запинаясь:

— Кажется, именно этого я от тебя и хочу, эм? Чтобы ты сочинял для меня? Дай подумать…

Мастер ждет, нервно барабаня пальцами. Он всегда задавался вопросом, о чем думал Доктор, после того, как они расстались, все эти века. И наконец он узнает.

Доктор издает вздох, громко отдающийся в наушниках. Мастер наклоняется вперед, как будто он и на самом деле сидит перед Доктором и ждет, пока тот решится поведать о своих давних фантазиях.

— Мои руки превращаются в щупальца, — задумчиво произносит Доктор. — В пятнадцать щупалец. Люблю хорошее порно с тентаклями, а ты, Ларри?

Мастер точно уверен, что предпочел бы остаться в стороне от подобного опыта.

— Они покрыты подходящей слизью, конечно, — добавляет Доктор.

***

Два часа разговора пролетают в каком-то тумане. Он на секунду задается вопросом, как Доктору удалось так надолго избавиться от Сьюзен, а потом решительно прекращает думать вообще. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Он собирался сделать перерыв, как только Доктор повесит трубку, но почти сразу огонек снова начинает мигать. Рука Мастера застывает над кнопкой «принять».

Окей, у него никогда не выходило держать себя в руках. Он жмет на кнопку.

— Какой сейчас год? — требовательно спрашивает Доктор. У него властный, слегка капризный голос, характерный для его третьего воплощения.

— Две тысячи… погоди, — говорит Мастер. Его кабинка пустует — как и в тот день, когда ему был нужен ноутбук. Где подходящая газета, когда она так нужна? Он встает и заглядывает в соседнюю кабинку. — Эй! — шипит Мастер человеку, сидящему там. — Какой сейчас год?

— О Господи, мистер Гладстон! — Человек указывает на гарнитуру, а потом поднимает палец. — Вы в любое время можете спасти меня от греховной жизни. — И, прикрыв ладонью гарнитуру, говорит: — Две тысячи пятый.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Мастер и ныряет обратно. — Ты слышал?

— Да, — говорит Доктор. — У ваших абонентов такие причудливые фантазии, правда?

— Это точно, — говорит Мастер, тратя одно из самых удачных невозмутимых выражений лица на связь без видео. — Я имел в виду год.

— Да. — Голос Доктора теперь полон торжества. — Я преодолел пределы своей темницы! Не намного, но, честно говоря, я рад и этому. Можешь описать мне то место, где находишься?

— Пожалуй. — Должно быть, Доктор еще заперт на Земле, и Мастер знал: до появления его предыдущего воплощения Доктору еще не посчастливилось заставить ТАРДИС работать. — Я в одной из обычных офисных рабочих кабинок с телефоном.

— О, такое здесь уже есть, — разочарованно говорит Доктор. — Погоди! Этот телефон — он с электронным дисплеем?

— Именно. — Мастер подносит телефон к глазам, чтоб рассмотреть поближе. — LED-дисплей и все такое. Автоопределитель номера, возможно. Сейчас он отключен, чтобы не нарушать секретность.

— А персональные компьютеры? — В голосе Доктора слышится настоящая жажда.

— Брал у начальника вчера, — говорит Мастер.

— Расскажи.

— Это небольшой нетбук, размером примерно с учебник. — Мастер совершенно уверен, что должен говорить удивленно, но его тон соскальзывает к соблазнительному, а голос становится хриплым. Когда ты пойман в ловушку времени до изобретения микропроцессоров, жажда даже самых примитивных технологий становится понятной. — Клиент запросил определенный текст, так что я подключился к беспроводному интернет-соединению.

— Миниатюризация, — бормочет Доктор. — Гипертекст.

— Я использовал программу для поиска и нашел текст на сайте, где хранятся оцифрованные книги. С помощью тачпада промотал страницу вниз. — Мастер сделал ударение на «промотал», но на самом деле эта часть была довольно скучной. Одно дело — жаждать развития, но кто бы протащился от изменений интерфейса?

— Тачпады, ох. Да.

Доктор, безо всяких сомнений. Мастер с восхищением слушает, как Доктор полностью теряет волю, мурлыкая по телефону о технологиях. Он не сомневается, что Доктор приближается к оргазму — физическому или ментальному, по телефону не важно.

 

— А что ты сделал потом, дружище? — Доктор произносит фразу почти слитно, глотая слова, и Мастер со свистом втягивает в себя воздух.

— Я вернул ноутбук начальнице, — говорит он, делая многозначительную паузу. — А она подключила его к сети, чтобы подзарядить батарею.

— Она литиевая, да?

Мастер ничего не говорит, ему хочется, чтобы Доктор сказал еще что-нибудь с такой жаждой в голосе. Мастер был очень привязан к этому его воплощению. Ладно, ко всем воплощениям, но именно этот на самом деле хочет чего-то именно от него, и это опьяняет.

Наверное, стоило бы думать о работе оператором службы секса по телефону все время.

— Давай же, парень! — говорит Доктор. — Литиевая?

— Шестиячеечный литий-ион-полимер, — говорит Мастер, и Доктор испускает сдавленный крик. Мастер представляет, как тот прикусывает руку, чтобы его не услышали сотрудники Ю.Н.И.Т.а.

Мастер усмехается и кладет ноги на стол. После всего ему определенно понадобится сигара.

— Расскажи, — говорит Доктор тем же вымогающим и задыхающимся голосом, — расскажи мне о трансплантации органов. Они справились с имунным отторжением к твоему времени?

— Э… — Мастера от удовлетворения отбрасывает к беспокойству. Он не был готов к такому. В отличие от некоторых, он не одержим историей Земли. — Дай мне минутку.

— Циклоспорин, — говорит Доктор с той же неуемной жаждой в голосе, и теперь Мастера раздражает его ненасытность.

Никогда бы не поверил, что он сможет такое подумать.

***

Проходит много, много времени, прежде чем Доктор наконец вешает трубку. Пришлось снова одолжить у Дженнифер ноутбук и почти час потратить на википедию. Теперь о развитии человеческой медицины и астрономии он знает куда больше, чем хотел бы.

Доктор едва не плакал от радости, когда Мастер читал ему статью о телескопе Хаббл. Никогда раньше Мастер не подозревал, что телескоп может пригодиться в сексе — разве что как плоский намек или чрезвычайно рискованный фаллоимитатор.

В любом случае, у Мастера уже есть двести пятьдесят фунтов, половина нужной суммы, а он уже так задолбался о сексуальную жизнь Доктора. Каждый раз, когда, казалось, он привыкает к очередному заскоку — нет, это становится все страньше и страньше. Нет, дудки! Хватит. Лучше выйти и пойти выпить кружку-другую чего-нибудь.

Огонек мигает.

Мастер собирается уйти прямо сейчас!

Огонек продолжает мигать.

Мастер жмет «принять».

— Я не занимаюсь всякими извращениями, — заявляет он.

— Конечно, — мягко отвечает Доктор. Это Седьмой, которого легко опознать по краденому шотландскому акценту. — Я и не мечтал бы просить тебя о таком.

— Ха, — говорит Мастер, деморализованный настолько, что действительно произносит «Ха». — Тогда чего ты хочешь?

— Поговорить, — говорит Доктор. — А чего хочешь ты?

— Двести пятьдесят фунтов, — прямо в лоб отвечает Мастер. Кто-то же должен говорить прямо — и явно не этот Доктор.

— Это можно устроить, — говорит Доктор. — Ничего «извращенного». Разве что ты сам захочешь.

Мастер настороженно ждет.

— Расскажи мне о себе. Как ты выглядишь?

— Русые волосы, — говорит Мастер, ероша их ладонью. — Короткие. Тощее и невысокое тело, не уверен, что оно мне нравится. Лицо, правда, симпатичное. — Он вспоминает о времени, проведенном перед зеркалом в ванной ТАРДИС. — Отличная улыбка.

— М-м-м. — Кажется, Доктор чем-то доволен. — Я никогда тебя не встречал.

— Нет, — говорит Мастер, снова начиная беспокоиться. Стоит лучше изображать тупого человеческого секс-работника. — Только по телефону. На другое я не готов.

— Прости, — говорит Доктор. — Просто подумал вслух.

— Неважно. — Мастер нервно барабанит пальцами по столу, пытаясь понять, что к чему. Извращенный ум Доктора по непостижимости запросто соперничал с его собственным.

— Чего ты хочешь? — снова спрашивает Доктор.

— Что?

— Я дам тебе двести пятьдесят фунтов, если ты поделишься своей фантазией, — говорит Доктор. — Если хочешь, можешь соврать, но только чтобы я не догадался.

— Спасибо, — сухо отвечает Мастер. — Ладно. Дай подумать.

Он не собирается говорить Доктору правду, даже анонимно. И уж совершенно точно не собирается открывать свои карты так, как это уже сделал Доктор, поверяя свои самые глубокие желания незаинтересованной, как бы, стороне. Так что Мастер отвергает искренность в пользу бредовости.

— Я мечтал о мотоциклах, — говорит Мастер, отмечая прервавшийся смешок Доктора. — Можешь представить, как тебя трахают на мотоцикле во время гонки по автостраде? Я могу. Усаживаюсь на его член…

— …Мой член, — перебивает Доктор. — Или в твоей фантазии мне не место?

Этот Доктор был на самом деле единственным, которого Мастер видел на мотоцикле. Наверное, именно это и натолкнуло его на такую идею. Образ становится все ярче, а безликое существо на заднем сидении мотоцикла сменяется темноволосым Доктором.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Мастер, любуясь воображаемым Доктором, одетым в кожу. — Я наклоняюсь вперед, тесно прижимаясь к рулю. Ты подготавливаешь меня, а когда ты входишь, я завожу мотор. Твой член внутри — полностью, — мотор ревет, сиденье вибрирует, и я закатываю глаза от восторга. Ты обнимаешь меня, и вот мотоцикл трогается. Каждый рывок мотоцикла отзывается нежным толчком внутрь меня, а потом ты наконец устраиваешь ноги поудобнее, чтобы войти так, как нужно. — Никогда раньше Мастер не думал о таком, но это на самом деле заводит. — Я крепко обнимаю ладонями руль, мне сводит ноги, и мы едем еще быстрее.

— А потом разбиваемся, — говорит Доктор, как обычно, виртуозно портя удивительно хорошую идею. — Думаю, будет разумнее попробовать сначала секс на припаркованном мотоцикле.

— То в реальности, — говорит Мастер. — А это фантазия! Ни над одной из твоих я не насмехался.

Едва закончив фразу, он тут же мысленно проклинает себя. Он не должен был знать, что все его абоненты — одна и та же личность. Ни один человек не сможет выяснить это только по голосу.

— Нет, не насмехался, — успокоительно отвечает Доктор. — Именно поэтому ты можешь поделиться настоящей, и без всякой опасности.

— Ты сказал, что я могу выдумать ее, — говорит Мастер, не уверенный, что сможет сейчас выйти сухим из воды.

— Я сказал, — лукаво отвечает Доктор, — что ты можешь солгать, если я не догадаюсь. Я догадался.

Повисает молчание. Мастер понятия не имеет, что делать дальше, а Доктор, кажется, не собирается давать никаких подсказок.

Мастер решает на этот раз просто быть честным, хотя бы только потому, что находчивость не помогла.

— Хочу, чтобы ты поговорил со мной, — медленно говорит Мастер. — А потом — поцеловал. Хочу, чтобы ты крайне нуждался во мне. Чтобы стянул с меня одежду. Хочу трахнуть тебя, хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты кончишь так, как никогда в жизни не кончал. А потом, когда все закончится, хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня без отвращения.

— Ты мне не противен, — говорит Доктор, и Мастер знает, что тот понимает, о чем речь.

— Я знаю, — говорит Мастер. — Ты сам себе противен.

Доктор ничего не говорит — только слегка вздыхает в трубку.

— Когда ты меня раскусил? И вы все потому звонили мне эти два дня без перерыва? Посмеяться надо мной? — Мастер зол, но голос остается холодным и ядовитым. Он и не думал, что это тело на такое способно.

— Я позвонил, потому что ты нравишься мне, — говорит Доктор. — Они так сгрудились, отталкивая друг дружку, потому что я-Пятый звонил на следующий день, и тебя уже здесь не было. А мое первое воплощение звонил пару дней назад — тебя еще не было. Я знаю условия твоего найма, а мои воплощения пытаются оттолкнуть друг друга от коммутатора. Как ласточки, пытающиеся привлечь внимание. Или грифы, передравшиеся из-за добычи, пытающиеся ухватить побольше, пока она не закончилась.

— Ты не ответил на мой первый вопрос, — говорит Мастер, не обращая внимания на метафоры.

— Кажется, я знал всегда, — задумчиво отвечает Доктор. — Но окончательно понял только сейчас, когда ты заговорил о теле. Ты еще не привык к нему. Недавно регенерировал?

— Я не стану на это отвечать, — говорит Мастер. — Зачем ты из кожи вон лез, чтобы дозвониться в службу секса по телефону?

— У меня есть деньги, — говорит Доктор с такой малой долей лукавства, насколько вообще было способно это его воплощение. — Или чужая кредитка. И… — он делает паузу, достаточно длинную, чтобы Мастер заподозрил неладное. — И мне одиноко. Сижу тут в кресле, в ТАРДИС темно, и мне нужно услышать чей-то голос. Твой голос.

Мастер отдает ему должное: по крайней мере один из них должен получить, что хочет. Может, и он сам когда-нибудь. А может, нет.

Сегодня у него долгий разговор с Доктором, а потом он заберет заработок и отправится к портному снимать мерки. Это начало.

***

Годом спустя у Мастера уже полон шкаф дорогих костюмов, и он ракетой мчится вверх, к власти. Он сидит у камина с бокалом виски, и в этот момент до него доходит.

Доктор, который просил оскорбить его, точно знал, что звонит Мастеру. Он был позже Седьмого, потому что Мастер не узнал его, а он — знал.

Несколько мгновений Мастер размышляет, как неловко на самом деле все получилось, и что именно он говорил о докторском мазохизме и склонности к манипуляциям. Эта мысль тянет за собой череду следующих, и пока не появляется еще одна.

А ведь Доктор точно знал, кому звонил, когда просил кроличий секс.

Доктор либо самый ужасный извращенец, или самый безудержный садист во вселенной. Мастер не может точно сказать, какая именно из этих характеристик заставляет его улыбаться во весь рот.

Без сомнения, при первой же возможности он отплатит Доктору за все это сполна.

***

Два года спустя Доктор сидит в конуре — пленник того воплощения Мастера, который оказался не только секс-работником, но и политиком. Стало совершенно ясно, почему его состарили, почему дали собственную миску.

Жаль, что у него-Восьмого такая уйма долбаных причуд. И что он так часто забывал действительно важные вещи.

Если бы Восьмой действительно имел голову на плечах, то сто процентов не стал бы звонить Мастеру. Ну ладно, восемьдесят процентов.

Хотя кого он обманывает? Кроличий секс был восхитительным!


End file.
